My Title, My Crown, My Throne
by cass of the east
Summary: WWE AU FanFic. I only have standard channels so i don't have the wrestling channel so i've decided to make up my own WWE story lines, this one followes smackdown, In SYNC with my other Fics 'New Blood' and ‘Rocky's RAW' Review please Thanx Cass
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Smackdown 10th Nov '06

Tag Team No1 Contender Sylvester Terkay + Elijah Burke Vs Idol Stevens + K.C. James Vs Sylvan Grenier + William Regal.

Ashley Vs Kristal

Kane Vs Khali

MVP Vs ???

U.S. Title Benoit Vs Lashley

"Ladies and gentlemen" Queen Sharmell address the capacity audience from the ring alone. "The New Undisputed Champion!" She pointed to the entrance as King Booker came out with the Heavyweight title and the WWE Championship over each shoulder he paraded down to the ring with his sceptre, crown and royal cape.

"Thank you my Queen" He turned to the crowd after a while. "King Booker is now the Champions of Champions and I am from now on a bench mark in history as I am the first Undisputed Champion. But alas I must go for I am too good to wrestle here." King Booker said all pompous like. "Aarr, Hell no!" Booker said as Batista's music hit and the Smackdown Animal appeared.

"If you are too good then Fight me!" Was all batista said as he charged the ring with Bobby Lashley. "Bob, What?" Batista looked confused as Lashley charged and speared Batista to the floor as the King and Queen escape.

"You see Dave. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em" Lashley, Booker and Sharmell laughed. "And tonight Benoit will lose his title to me."

In the No1 Contender match all hell broke loose as Michelle McCool ordered the dominating Sylvester Terkay to be attacked by her 'Teachers Pets' outside of the ring allowing Regal to place Burke in a back breaker position and the Ambassador at large leg drop him allowing the Englishman pick up the pin.

"_Ashley just caught Kristal with a huge spinning DDT Cole, wait what's she doing here" _JBL commentated.

"_Oh Great the Queen is checking out the competition." _Michael Cole sighed. Ashley was distracted by Sharmell long enough for Kristal to roll her up and get the win.

This was a battle of the monsters but when it came down to it a big boot from Kane and Khali at the same time took them both off their feet and then the lights went out, Undertakers bongs rang out twelve times, the lights came back on and Kane and Khali were gone.

"MVP, your are a new comer so your up against a return-nee to Smackdown. Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back Orlando Jordan" Teddy Long let Jordan charge down to the ring and with MVP unimpressive Orlando delivered a devastating Brainbuster to finish him.

Benoit was fighting valiantly against the powerhouse Lashley but with Sharmell and King Booker, Chris seemed to be fighting a losing battle but then when all hope seemed lost Batista rushed out to the ring but out of no where Mark Henry world strongest slammed the Animal causing Batista to fight against Henry forgetting the King and Lashley. The Ref was distracted by Sharmell, While Lashley held Benoit as Booker prepared to Scissors Kick the U.S. Champion, the lights went out again but instead of the Undertaker bongs there was a huge pyrotechnic explosion, when the lights came back on again there was a man in black tights with silver and red barbed wire vinyl on with a White and Blue hockey Jersey. The man was facing the titontron with his arms and legs spread out, he lifted one arm to his face and in his hand was a mic.

"WELCOME TO SMACKDOWN IS JERICHO" The man swivelled to show he is Chris Jericho. "Hey there Book, I just thought I'd come down and remind you that you said 'I am the first Undisputed Champion' Ney I was and now I'm here thanks to Teddy Long to win those belts again." Jericho threw down the Mic and took off his Jesery. Booker ran through the crowd followed by Jericho leaving Lashley holding Benoit who reversed the grip into the crossface and Ashley attacked Sharmell for her earlier interference, the ref saw Lashley tap and called it.

Tag Team No1 Contender Sylvester Terkay + Elijah Burke Vs Idol Stevens + K.C. James Vs Sylvan Grenier + William Regal. Regal Won K.C. James lost

Ashley Vs Kristal Kristal pin Ashley

Kane Vs Khali No contest

Orlando Jordan Vs MVP Orlando Jordan Pin MVP

U.S. Title Benoit Vs Lashley Benoit Won Lashley Tapped out


	2. Chapter 2

Smackdown 17th Nov '06

Sylvan Grenier + William Regal Vs Ken Kennedy + Joey Mercury

Jordan Vs MVP

Batista Vs The Miz

Ashley Vs Sharmell

Benoit Vs Henry

"""""""""""""""""""

"_Here comes the combination of The Ambassador at Large' Sylvan Grenier and William Regal to prove to Paul London and Brian Kendrick that these are contenders. They are up against the new formed tag team Ken Kennedy and the returning Joey Mercury"_ Michael Cole smiled to JBL as the Foreigners entered the ring.

"_I think these two are highly underrated and should be watched as they can cause trouble like we saw in last weeks match."_ JBL concluded.

In the match though Ken Kennedy seemed to want to do everything while Mercury seemed not have the heart to go on. Ending in the result of the backbreaker leg drop securing the win for Sylvan and Regal.

""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Here we go, after all the whining MVP did last week about not knowing who his partner is he lost to him again this week, I only hope no more whining."_ Cole said

"_He lost the same way to a superior athlete and if does whine I hope my former chief of staff cleans his clock."_ JBL Nodded

""""""""""""""""""""

Batista was angry and he unleashed all his aggression and Batista bombed 'The Miz' nearly through the ring to pick up the victory. After the match though was when it all kicked off, Mark Henry was standing at the top of the ramp distracting Batista long enough for Lashley to spear the animal producing a two on one to damage the animal.

""""""""""""""""""""""

King Booker accompanied his Queen to the ring for her grudge match against Ashley, and although Ashley dominated the match, Lashley distracted the Ref while Ashley got world strongest slammed by Mark Henry so Sharmell got the win, Batista stormed the ring but the three on one was too much until Benoit an Jericho came to the ring to save Batista.

Benoit then grabbed the microphone and issued an open challenge for his US title in a submission match expecting Henry to except his friend Chris Jericho took the microphone off him and agreed.

"""""""""""""""

The match was brutal, with submission locks at the end of every grapple with mutiple german suplex's and enziguri's, Benoit locked in the Sharpshooter but Henry stood on the apron to make the world strongest man drop from the apron he then turned into a clothesline from Jericho but reversed it into the Crippler Crossface, as Jericho reached for the ropes Benoit leaned back but leaned too far allowing Jericho to roll through grab the rabid wolverine's legs into 'The Walls of Jericho', this time Lashley got up on the apron but before Jericho could get to him King Booker used his title around the back of Y2J's head, ending the match. Batista ran back out but again the double team took him out of it, Benoit tried to get up but found a scissors kick awaiting him as did Jericho and finally Batista.

The King and his court are leaving the arena with smiles on their faces.

"""""""""""""

Sylvan Grenier + William Regal Vs Ken Kennedy + Joey Mercury ,, Regal pin Kennedy

Jordan Vs MVP ,, Jordan won

Batista Vs The Miz ,, Batista won

Ashley Vs Sharmell ,, Sharmell won

U.S. Title ,, submission ,, Benoit Vs Jericho ,, Jericho won Benoit disqualified


	3. Chapter 3

Smackdown 24th Nov '06

Tag Champions ,, Brian Kendrick + Paul London Vs William Regal + Sylvan Grenier

Rey Mysterio + Hardy Vs Chavo Guerrero + Joey Mercury

Kane Vs The Miz

Hardcore Match ,, MVP Vs Jordan

Six Man Tag ,, Benoit, Jericho, Batista Vs Lashley, Mark Henry, King Booker

"""""""""""""""""

"Ladies and Gentlemen I had carded King Booker tonight for a six man tag but since he won't be here due to him being on Raw" Teddy Long stareted off the show "Lashley and Mark Henry can find there own partner. But The Rock is not the only one who can land star signing's playa best believe anyway Vince McMahon wants revenge on The Rock so he is making King Booker perform at Unforgiven with my new signing as well as Jericho, Batista, Lashley and Henry." The Crowd was roaring. "Also at Unforgiven will be the a monsters match, Kane, Kahli and The Undertaker." More roars. "Plus many more titles on the line, but tonight I postponing the tag title match for Unforgiven and tonight it will be Regal vs Kendrick. Holla Holla" Teddy left.

""

Kendrick was doing well but the constant coaching by Paul London put him off allowing Regal do drop him with the Regal cutter to get the win.

""

Rey Mysterio put on a show to try to put a stop to Chavo's loud mouth But he couldn't quite pull it together, luckily for Rey and Hardy Joey Mercury wasn't hot either and it turned out to be pretty much a singles match between Chavo an Hardy with Matt Hardy won to put pressure on Helms.

""

"_This is the first appearance of Kane since his match with Kahli and dissapeared during the match." _Michael Cole said as Kane beats Miz with a chokeslam.

"_I would say what happened to him, but he seems alright" _JBL added just before the lights went out and Undertakers bongs ran through out the arena and when they came back on Kane had disappeared.

""

MVP was adamant he could beat Orlando Jordan third time in a hardcore match but he was once again been dominated in what would appear to be a singles match as no weapons were used or did they leave the ring until MVP was up ready to be brainbustered and Kahli stepped over the top rope, MVP struggled free and Pushed Orlando into Kahli while MVP slid underneath the ropes when Kahli double hand choke slam on Orlando then left seeing the ref run as well and being drug back by Davari, MVP slid back in to get the pin fall.

""

Benoit, Batista and Jericho were in the ring awaiting Lashley and Mark Henry's partner and the music of a long time absentee from Smackdown, Mohammed Hassan, started and out he came but not in gear in his business suit. Then came Khosrow Davari also in a business suit and finally in wrestling gear was Kahli.

Every time Jericho, Benoit or Batista gained the advantage one of the powerhouses would step in and stump there attack. Until Benoit locked in the Crippler crossface on Henry, Davari distracted the ref causing the teams to pile into the ring but Lashley caught Jericho with a spear and Kahli got Batista with a double handed chokeslam leaving Hassan to wrap the US title around the head of Benoit. Kahli placed his hands on Batista's chest to win the match

"""""""""""""""""

William Regal Vs Brian Kendrick ,, Regal pin Kendrick

Rey Mysterio + Hardy Vs Chavo Guerrero + Joey Mercury ,, Hardy Pin Chavo

Kane Vs The Miz ,, Kane won

Hardcore Match ,, MVP Vs Jordan ,, MVP won

Six Man Tag ,, Benoit, Jericho, Batista Vs Lashley, Mark Henry, Kahli ,, Kahli Won Pin Batista


	4. Chapter 4

Unforgiven 26th Nov '06

Kristal Vs Ashley

Cruiserweight ,, Helms Vs Rey Mysterio Vs Hardy Vs Chavo Guerrero

Tornado Tag team ,, MVP + Davari Vs Orlando ???

Tag Titles ,, Paul London + Brian Kendrick Vs Regal + Sylvan

Monsters match(Last to bleed) ,, Undertaker Vs Kane Vs Kahli

US Title ,, Benoit Vs Mohammed Hassan

WWE Title ,, Elimination chamber ,, King Booker Vs Jericho Vs Mark Henry Vs Batista Vs Lashley Vs ???

""""""""""""""""""""

As Unforgiven kicks off Teddy Long comes out to the ring. "Listen up playas, this match is a grudge match that has been on hold while Sharmell has swanned around so right here right now is the rematch Kristal versus Ashley.

Battle was back and forth but mainly Ashley was in control, until the Queen Sharmell came out and started smack talking to Ashley allowing Kristal to get the roll up and once again the win.

""

The cruiserwieght title was up next in a four way. This was a battle with two rivalries, Hardy Helms and Rey Chavo but in the final minutes Matt Hardy thought that Chavo was a bit too hard on Rey and went to help the luchador allowing Helms to shinning wizard the rising Mysterio to retain his title.

""

If Orlando couldn't find a partner in a time it would be a handicap match so MVP + Davari laughed when Orlando came out alone and laughed even harder when he introduced his partner as the lacklustre Joey Mercury. Teddy long came out and said it is a revenge for smackdown so it will be a Hardcore Tornado Tag match. The match seem to be what Mercury wanted as these two phenomenal athletes controlled the rhythm of the match. Eventually Kahli entered the fray but a now on fire Joey Mercury dived over the top rope landing on the big man, it didn't faze Kahli until Joey started bashing the punjab giants head with multiple rights and lefts.

MVP turned into a Brainbuster by Orlando on a chair to get the win, Davari tried to intervene but an unsuspecting Irish man Ran down to the ring and club Davari with his shillelagh, then battered Kahli until the giant was on the floor letting Jordan win the match.

""

Nearly a month ago William Regal and Ambassador for Quebec, Sylvan Grenier won a number one contenders match for the tag team titles now they are here to have the match.

London and Kendrick used their tandem martial arts to get the advantage, but the technical capabilities of Sylvan and Regal allowed them to stay in the match but eventually, Regal caught London in a Regal Cutter getting the win. The celebration was long and hard because this tag team wanted it so much and the team of London and Kendrick came complacent to loose the match.

""

The monsters match's rules were explained as the last one not to bleed wins the match.

Kane went straight after Kahli before Undertaker even got there, when he did get there the match became a war and in the end Kahli's Allies Davari + Hassan ran down to the ring to help him, with Hassan's past with Taker the repeated head shot's to him were not surprising neither was the fact that Kane tossed Daivari straight out the ring, Kane then lifted Kahli up for a powebomb but the sneaky Daivari took out Kane's legs getting crushed by the falling body of the Punjabi warrior.

Taker tried to sit up but got caught with another viscous head shot spilling blood from the dead man. Daivari went under the ring and pulled out some barbed wire wrapping it around Kahli's arm when Kane sat up he got DDT by the big man leading to his neck pouring blood.

Winner is Kahli, the Arab American Alliance stood tall at the entrance ramp.

""

Benoit had met Hassan before but now it's for the US title. But this time Hassan had Daivari and Kahli with him.

The match was really quite even as Hassan's absence seemed to better his skills as he kept up in the match but after a while the wily veteran, Benoit, delivered multiple German suplexs and finally locking in the sharpshooter, this made Daivari try and enter and making the distraction for Kahli to approach Benoit who released Hassan and ducked under the bigger mans arms trying for a belly to back suplex. Daivari and Hassan laughed as the former champion tried but failing to do his trademark move, Kahli even laughed which became foolish as The Rabid Wolverine did execute the move taking down the four hundred and fifty pound Punjab giant.

Hassan tried for a clothesline on a recovering Benoit but he reversed it in to the Crippler Crossface, Hassan writhed in pain but was able to latch his arm in between the Canadian natives legs and roll him up for the victory.

Hassan grabbed his new belt from Jim Korderas and cowered behind Daivairi who attempted his hammerlock DDT on the annoyed former champion who in turn locked in the crippler crossface, Hassan broke the lock and regretted in as was slammed to the floor while Benoit signalled for the kamikaze headbutt but as Benoit dived from the top, Kahli caught him and double handed chokeslam on Chris Benoit. The Arab American alliance once again celebrated only this time they had some gold.

""

The steel construction descended from the rafters as all anticipated the Unforgiven Main Event.

The first one to emerge was Y2J Chris Jericho, who has been in the chamber before, The next one was Mark Henry and boo's came his way but he just shrugged them off as he got locked in his glass prison. The crowd cheered as the Animal Batista entered the ring staring down Mark Henry. Lots of boo's came out now as King Booker made his royal way down to the ring and filled up the last spot in the chamber. All who we awaited now was Lashley and the new superstar of smackdown. Lashley received boo's as he made his way down but then signalled to Booker that the title is his, earning himself a few cheers.

The crowd was quiet as the music played they recognised but couldn't believe it, it was BROCK LESNAR he pounded towards the ring as Bobby Lashley steadied himself for an intense battle of the power houses. Lashley started it off trying to clothesline Lesnar. Who stumbled but didn't fall then he returned the favour clearing the hard hitting soft spoken man off his feet, as Lashley rose Brock returned with another clothesline to the back of his head, forcing the older yet more rookie Lashley down to all fours Brock then stamped on Lashley's hand the threw the powerhouse into the corner following up with a knee to the chest, taking the former ally of the King's breath away.

Brock whipped Lashley into the other turnbuckle so hard the former US champion fell to the floor. Lesnar saluted to the crowd then turned but right into a spear but Lesnar held tall as the months of training in the NFL taught how to. Although they didn't teach him to lift him up for a shoulder breaker then bear hugging him and dropping to his knees wobbling the ribs of Bobby Lashley. Brock rose up with the smackdown superstar and tossed over the rope onto the steel grating in between King Booker and Mark Henry. Brock then got him up in a bear hug delivering a painful spinebuster onto the steel then he proceeded with a full nelson so the king could see his screaming pain. After Lesnar realised that it wasn't that easy to beat Bobby Lashley he tossed him into the ring and started stomping on him until the ninety second mark had gone, the lights went out, the spotlight flashed and landed on the world strongest man Henry. Who went straight into the ring and helped Lashley by beating on Brock but Brock didn't like it and beat back but then Lashley returned the favour and helped Henry but didn't last long as Lesnar was electric and was even ready when Henry tried to do it again and proceeded to beat him down, he thought he could get to Lashley quicker by turning earlier but the silent giant was still dazed allowing the world strongest man to try for the German suplex, Brock reversed it into a side-to-belly Suplex downing the big man. He then got to Lashley and lifted him up for a vertical suplex, Lashley reversed it by lifting him up for the suplex then delivering his dominator to Brock.

He went to pin but Henry stopped him so he could perform the worlds strongest splash. The ref was just about to count when ninety seconds passed and the next entrant came out which was Batista who charged in attacking both Lashley and Henry, doing well but not as well as Brock. Lashley got spinebustered by Batista and as Henry went to help him Brock caught him in the STO. Batista smiled to Lesnar, who didn't like it and release German suplexed him across the ring.

Lashley snuck up and low blowed Brock from behind then as Lesnar turned he did it again but the youngest WWE champion refused to go down but The world's strongest man didn't give him a choice as he delivered the World's Strongest Slam on to Brock. Batista got up and charged Henry but Lashley stopped him with a spear followed by a dominator. Once again Mark Henry stopped the pin but this time Henry went to the top rope the up ascended the containment unit with Jericho in and stood atop of it sizing up the leap to crush the Animal Batista.

The crowd roar and Henry turned to see that Lesnar had scaled the chamber cage and joined him atop of the structure, Mark attacked but was caught out as Lesnar ducked, he then came up carrying the world strongest man. The crowd was in an uproar at the thought of what he was doing next, F-5 off the chamber in to the middle of the ring. Jericho and King Booker were jaw dropped in their encasements. As Lashley fled to outside the ring at the show of power.

Brock got the one, two, three on Mark Henry. Batista had rolled out the ring leaving a dazed Lesnar to wobble around the ring until the next entrant was by the light and it was King Booker! Lesnar stood in the ring staring at the champion of champions he didn't look like he was going to get out but Batista had recovered and started kicking the glass, scaring Booker out of the chamber but he turned straight into Lashley making him to retreat into the class forcefield.

"Hell no!" He shouted as the three powerhouses flexed there muscles, then Sharmell started screaming and three figures emerged to help the king. The Arab American Alliance. Daivari started scale the structure around by the crowd as Hassan was staring down Lashley. Sharmell snided Booker his sceptre. Batista just pushed Daivari off the cage into the crowd as Lashley reached threw and pulled Hassan towards him smashing his skull against the steel. Kahli just grabbed the Elimination Chamber and started pulling and pulling rocking the sixteen ton steel abomination. Lashley backed threw the ropes and the lock snapped letting the big man in. As Kahli clambered over the ropes Brock tried to attack but he was caught by Kahli's boot knocking the new smackdown signing down, Kahli then turned straight into a Spear by Lashley taking him down, although it wasn't for long causing Lashley to once again back away threw the ropes. Batista saved Lashley from the Punjab as he delivered a devastating spinebuster, he started taunting and flexing to Lashley forgetting about the strength and resilience of Kahli who was back in no time and Batista turned right in to a double handed chokeslam, Lashley thought it was funny until Kahli reached over the ropes and gave him the same punishment. The lights went out signalising the entrance of the last competitor, Jericho. When they came back though Kahli was in the firemans carry atop of Lesnar who with all of his might F-5 the giant threw Mark Henry's empty chamber crushing it. Brock turned to be cracked with Bookers sceptre, the king laughed until Jericho ran onto an empty chamber then across the ring and delivered a drop kick to the king.

"Junior, I'll wrestle you anyday, cause baby, I'm Y2J" he started kicking Booker soon a bloody Brock wanted a piece but was cut short by a sneak attack by Hassan and Daivari, Jericho tried lend a hand but the king took the his sceptre the small of Jericho's back and proceeded to drag him outside onto the steel grate. Daivari and Hassan was caught out by the sudden appearance of Chris Benoit and the fighting Irish Finlay, Daivari ran followed by Hassan as the two seasoned fighters chased them through out the arena.

Sharmell was encouraging her man as he picked Jericho slowly up, but Ashley from behind slammed her head up against the steel knocking the Queen unconscious and Distracting the King. Jericho took his chance by taking the kings legs trying to lock in the Wall of Jericho but Booker has fought Jericho before and wouldn't roll for him, eventually Chris gave up and sling shotted him into the glass behind him. It smashed leaving the champion in a pool of his own blood.

Brock tried to rise again but this time was stopped by the probably an unstoppable beast, Grand Kahli, who throttle him with both hands and chokeslammed him threw Batista's empty chamber. Returning the favour.

"Hey, Assclown!" Jericho called to the Punjabi giant. Kahli roared and ran towards Y2J but Jericho ducked pulling the ropes with him sending the big man onto the grate. Jericho then bounced off the opposite ropes pounced onto the ropes for a spring board shoulder block to a kneeling Kahli which knocked out of the chamber to the steel ramp.

Jericho trickled back into the ring and as he got up Batista clotheslined him over the rope dropping him in between Booker's chamber and Jericho's empty chamber. Batista grabbed Jericho by the hair and slammed him backwards against the structure dropping the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla down. Batista then lifted up a grate next to him which was longer than him and he even struggled lifting it, he went to use it on Jericho but it was seized by the almighty Kahli. While they played tug of war Jericho rose slowly, Batista saw this letting go of the weapon and as Kahli turned with it Brock pushed the steel back into the face of the monster of monsters.

King Booker saw Jericho rising so Booker wound up and went for one of his kicks smashing the glass cracking Chris in the face knocking him back into Batista and down the hole where the steel grate was.

Lesnar picked up the now discarded grate and used as a steel chair wrapping it around the head of Kahli who subsequently dropped , with the now bent gate Brock continued to use it to do damage on the man who isn't in the match, but the giant was rising and Lesnar's hits wasn't affecting him properly. When Kahli was back vertical Lesnar took the rim of the grate and swiped the back knee causing the giant on all fours, then as Kahli tried to rise Brock got the welded corner and smashed it on the Punjabi's nose knocking the bigger man down and busting the face open.

The youngest WWE champion turned to see Y2J thrown casually up in air landing half pack in the pit and half clinging to the ropes, Batisa clambered out but Brock guillotined him with the grate knocking the animal down. Lesnar then proceed to drag the busted Jericho into the ring and tried to do the same but Kahli grabbed Brock, Lesnar reversed the hold and getting Kahli up on his shoulder's for the F-5 into the pit. Brock then put the grate back over the pit. Lesnar saw that the other three competitors were down. So he climbed onto the ropes then onto Jericho's chamber, by the time he had gotten up there Booker grabbed Jericho and did a huge power scoop slam on him. So Brock thought 'Let them have each other' and did a magnificent Shooting Star Press off the structure onto Batista both writhed around in pain until Brock went to cover but Booker interrupted the count shoving Lesnar to the side and pinned the animal himself, eliminating him himself.

As the king rose Brock tried a trusty STO but Booker countered and delivered the Book End, Booker didn't even cover but got ready cause as Lesnar rose he delivered a Scissors kick. The former Minnesota Vikings player rolled as he hit the canvas and as the king tried to follow, but Jericho did his one handed bulldog setting the champion of champions up perfectly for the Lionsault. The crowd roared but instead of pinning the king Jericho went to his legs picked them up walked through Booker to lock in the Wall of Jericho, causing the world wrestling entertainment champion to tap out. Jericho shouted to crowd in celebration before he turned into a clothesline over the rope in between Batista's smashed cage and his own.

Brock lifted him up but was caught unaware by Chris' low blow, Jericho then grabbed him and front Russian leg sweeped him against the structure then did it again spiralling to the floor. Y2J pin Lesnar who powered out and rolled back, a mistake which Jericho caught on as he tackled Lesnar into Jericho's own empty glass case, and again, and again, and again, until on the fifth try the NFL player went through. Jericho then proceeded to pound on Brock. The crowd tried to count to ten but the mounted Jericho didn't stop, the fans counted to thirty with his own fists blooded but he wouldn't stop, the majority of counting stopped at fifty as it wasn't fun it was brutal. Chris only stopped when Booker refused to leave the ring, Book Ending one security, Scissors kicking the other. The Rock's music hit getting the crowd excited again, the Rock came out with an old friend and cousin Rikishi Phatu. They walked in with the heavy weight belt.

"Look booker, you still have this, let Smackdown have there title just come with me your alright" The Rock soothed the irate King.

"Naw Dawg, they cheated me, I never tapped, I never tapped." He yelled back he even though he did tap.

"I know" the Rock lied and offered him his title.

As Booker reached for it, Rock tossed it up in the air and when Booker reached for it, The Rock delivered a Rock Bottom catching the title before it fell. He then looked at the crowd who chanted _'Rocky, Rocky' _he kicked Booker's arm threw the belt down on bookers waist did the arm pointing bounced off on rope off the other and delivered the people's elbow. Rikishi then dragged the champion out of the ring.

By now Jericho had picked Brock up and started to crack the last pane of glass in the chamber with Lesnar's head. Three times and it finally smashed, Jericho then open the door dragging the former champion with him, Y2J then delivered a falling sleeper neckbreaker onto the bent grate to add more to his concussion, but as Jericho rose Kahli lifted up the grate and the two men atop of it. Lesnar roused and started to stand but Jericho enziguried him off the elevated steel onto the ropes and into the ring, as Jericho landed the steel cracked Kahli's head forcing the monster down again. Jericho slid into the ring clutching his ribbs were he landed on the bent part but still he tried to apply the Walls on the downed Lesnar who just pushed him into the corner onto his ribs and then Lesnar rolled back, this wasn't a mistake how ever because as Jericho tried to tackle him, Brock reversed it into an STO landing Chris on his ribs, he then rolled him over and locked him into the Brock lock. Y2J's rib's were killing him forcing the first ever undisputed champion to tap out.

The bell rung, the cage was lifted, the belt was handed to him. Lesnar was happy until Kahli appear next to him, Kahli reach in but the lights went out then came back on with Undertaker and Kane standing between Kahli and the new champion. They then Double chokeslammed the bewildered giant, then both rolled over the top rope leaving the arena. Brock then went to celebrate but was cut short by a super kick from Rikishi. Who then signed a contract putting on Lesnar's chest, the contract had a big heading saying Smackdown on. Unforgiven ended as a bloody, dazed and new champion Brock stared at a confident looking Rikishi.

""""""""""""""""""""

Kristal Vs Ashley ,, Kristal pin Ashley

Cruiserweight ,, Helms Vs Rey Mysterio Vs Hardy Vs Chavo Guerrero ,, Helms pin Rey

Hardcore Tornado Tag team ,, MVP + Daivari Vs Orlando + Mercury ,, Orlando pin MVP

Tag Titles ,, Paul London + Brian Kendrick Vs Regal + Sylvan ,, Regal pin London

Monsters match(Last to bleed) ,, Undertaker Vs Kane Vs Kahli ,, Kahli win

US Title ,, Benoit Vs Mohammed Hassan ,, Hassan pin Benoit

WWE Title ,, Elimination chamber ,, Brock Lesnar Vs Lashley ,2, Vs Mark Henry ,1, Vs Batista ,3, Vs King Booker ,4, Vs Jericho ,5,, Brock won


	5. Chapter 5

1st December '06

Tag Titles ,, Regal + Sylvan Vs Paul London + Brian Kendrick   
Cruiserweight title ,, Helms Vs Daivari   
Orlando + Kristal Vs MVP Vs Ashley 

US Title ,, Hassan Vs Benoit

WWE Title ,, Brock Lesnar Vs Kahli

"""""""""""""""""""""

"Ladies and Gentlemen" GM Teddie Long began the show. "If Raw can defend three titles than Smackdown can defend four titles right here tonight." The crowd cheered "As I set out do that I realised that the Crusierweight division is slightly thin nowadays. So Ladies and gentle men over the next few weeks there will be several matches which will lead to Crusierweight title shot at survivor series. Including some old faces." Teddy Long smiled and Playa playad his ass outta there.

""

This is a rematch between from Unforgiven between the Team of Regal and Sylvan against the team of London and Kendrick. The youngsters hoping that now they are ready for the champions. I'm Afraid it wasn't to be as Regal dealt with Kendrick, Sylvan caught the flying Paul in a high angle DDT, picking up there first title defence.

""

This match is to see who will go to Survivor series the crusierweight champion between the manager of the Arab alliance and the champ Gregory Helms.

Helms Rough neck style was dominating Davari as he had the entire division so far. That was until the rest of the Arab alliance came out, Kahli and Hassan. With their presence alone they were able to get Davari back into the match but after awhile they realised that they would have to get involved. Mohammed tried to distract the referee while Kahli tried to get in the ring but as he did so a bandaged Jericho attacked the big man from behind, the Punjabi monster turned to face his assailant but was met with a face full of shillelagh from the fighting Irishman, crushing his nose. Hassan went to support him but a rabid wolverine came charging down sending the US champ scurrying through the crowd.

The distraction from the big man being double teamed allowed Benoit to retrieve the crusierweight belt and roll into the where Davari just delivered a low blow followed by a Hammerlock DDT but the ref wasn't looking until Davari stood up and Benoit shouted to the ref causing Davari to turn and cath the falling championship and the referee, Chris Kay, turned to see a downed wrestler and Davari holding a championship.

"It's over, It's over" Kay called for the bell and the DQ against Davari

""

MVP has gotten one fall over Orlando Jordan compared to his Two, while Kristal has got both wins over Ashley. So this is an inter gender grudge match.

The match wasn't that bad as both Jordan and Porter are tremendous athletes giving each their all but unfortunately they was so caught up they didn't tag the girls in so Ashley did a blind tag and mounted the top rope, catching a surprised Orlando with a crossbody but he instinctively rolled through into the pin although he jumped off her as soon as he realised cause he didn't want to pin a women. He turned holding out his extended arm to tag an unsure Kristal in just as he did MVP snuk up on him but Jordan felt him coming and delivered a falcon arrow and as he went for the pin Ashley jumped on his back then rolled into a front face lock.

Orlando was not amused and hoisted her up and tagged in Kristal but before he left the ring he span around a few times making Ashley let go and when she did Kristal rolled her up for the three count, making it three for three for Kristal and three to one for Jordan.

They celebrated at the top of the ramp where Orlando delivered a peck on the cheek to Kristal.

""

A Rematch for the US title is on now but as Hassan strode out to the ring, flanked by Davari and Kahli, he had something to say "We have threatened to file racist charges to Teddy Long for subjecting us to you American fans who chant racist remarks while referee Chris Kay denies our talent by disqualifying us with no evidence. So now Davari has got another title opportunity, so once I defeat Chris Benoit and Kahli defeats Brock Lesnar we will have the gold to go with out claims that we have been unjustly convicted. And if any of you American Racists have…" Benoits music came on with a roar of cheers, he had a microphone as well.

"Mohammed I am not American, these are not American" he pointed behind him as Jericho, Finlay, Regal and Sylvan came out supporting Benoit. "these are my enforces to stop yours getting involved."

i!i

Davari looked too scared to move as Benoit challenged for the title against his comrade. Kahli on the other hand looked eager to get into the ring and cause havoc and mayhem. This wasn't necessary as Hassan got locked into a sharpshooter but Mohammed Hassan wasn't one just to roll over….actually he was and as he did so, he countered the move allowing him to apply his camel clutch on the former and it was locked in tight.

As Davari celebrated his face turned to shock as a bandaged up Lashley attacked him from the crowd and bobby speared the big Punjab as revenge for taking him out of the chamber.

"Ref what's going on" Hassan loosened his grip around Benoit's throat, big mistake, as the wolverine grabbed his leg tripping him over clambering acvross his body and locking in the Crippler Crossface making the Arab alliance member tap out.

""

As an irate Hassan paced the ring with a ruffed up davari next to him, a calm Kahli awaited the champ.

Brock Lesnar erupted from backstage with taped up ribs a plastered up forehead and a bandaged arm, sill he had exposed cuts over his body. As he paced towards the ring the non-americans outside the ring pulled Davari and Hassan out letting it be a one on one.

Lesnar was hitting the dazed giant with barrage of high impact moves but he just kept getting up and getting up. Eventually the Great Kahli fought back with his own high damage moves. When Brock got caught in a double handed choke hold and was slammed down the fans just thought it was over and all he had to do was pin the champ. Alas that isn't all he had to do because King Booker's Music sounded through out the arena, distracting the big man.

Sylvan took this as an invitation to make his presence felt and slid underneath the bottom rope to attack Kahli, but a chair shot from Hassan nearly took his head off, Lashley came storming down the ramp instead of the King sliding through the ropes and attempting the spear. Kahli may look big but he just side stepped the powerhouse who inadvertently speared an entering Finlay, Benoit dragged the big man out to have words or more like fists with him who was more than happy to reciprocate. Regal attacked Hassan in vengeance for the chair shot on Sylvan taking both competitors. Davari kicked the ribs of Jericho which was under heavy bondage causing the former champ to waver allowing Kahli to help out his manager and toss him out of the ring, Davari followed to make sure he wasn't going to be another problem.

When Kahli turned around Brock Hoisted him up and delivered a F-5 to him and successfully defending his title.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Tag Titles ,, Regal + Sylvan Vs Paul London + Brian Kendrick ,, Sylvan pin London   
Cruiserweight title ,, Helms Vs Daivari ,, Helms won DQ   
Orlando + Kristal Vs MVP Vs Ashley ,, Krystal pin Ashley 

US Title ,, Hassan Vs Benoit ,, Benoit won Hassan tapped

WWE Title ,, Brock Lesnar Vs Kahli ,, Brock pin Kahli 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Smackdown 8th December

CrusierWeight Open 4 – way match   
Singles ,, Lashley Vs Orlando   
Three Way ,, Kristal Vs Michelle McCool Vs Ashley 

Singles ,, MVP Vs Hassan

Singles,, Batista Vs Undertaker

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Teddy began. "I set up a perfect match card tonight, with two matches of up and coming superstars to decide who will represents us at survivor series." The crowd roared. "And the returning Batista was going to make his presence felt against Undertaker." The crowd roared. "With the qualifying match for the cruiser weight open" even more roars. "But apparently, Mohammed Hassan has made a….I don't know what to call it so just have look." He turned to the Titontron. Where Hassan was in the Airport and Davari was shouting at a security guard in the background because they are trying to search Khali. Hassan walks off to be face to face with 'Paul Heyman'.

"_Mohammed" The ECW general manager half whispered to him._

"_What!" he snapped back._

"_I just wanted to say that" Heyman began. "What Teddy long let those Canadians and Europeans do to you was atrocious." Hassan looked confused. "I know personally that when, my wrestlers feel discriminated against they do something about it." He reminisced about the F.B.I. and Trintiy incident "Granted you can't be as extreme but you should be clever enough to go above Mr Long and go to Mr McMahon or even the coach to get the title opportunity." Paul smile evilly._

"_You have a point." Hassan smiled even more evilly as kahli and Davari came up next to him._

"_All I ask is that when you win the titles you come over to ECW with them" The screen went blank._

"Now I had to change the match card right now" Boos were echoed through the arena. "We are keeping the cruiserweight open" some cheers but still boo's. "And Hassan made some demands, like Batista and Undertaker weren't allowed to wrestle since they would steal his spotlight." The some cheers turned to no cheers. "and he demanded that the tag titles be defended as did the Heavyweight title." The boos were louder now. "But the Rock intervened with a injunction while he tried to poach Lesnar to Raw, not only is that ain't happenin', it's down right wrong, so me and Raw are going to have words." The cheers could be heard now. "I'm afraid though he still gets a rematch with Benoit for the U.S. title, Holla Holla" he turned and left to a mixed reaction.

""

Gregory Helms was the first cruiser weight of the night out as he sat along side JBL and Michael Cole for commentary on the match.

The first cruiser weight challenger was SuperCrazy.

"Him, I don't believe it I've beaten him manier times before, Pathetic attempt by Mr Long." Helms snootily said.

"I had trouble finding good competition when I was wrestling as well, Champ" JBL laughed with him.

"You gotta be kidding." Cole shuck his head in disbelief.

The next wrestler emerged and it was SuperCrazy's former team mate Juventud Guerrera, now this was a shocker.

"Please this is just a lame luchadore, nothing put a has been." Helms defiantly said.

The next one to come out was a former LWO member form WCW but never has appeared on WWE television LA PARKA wielding his signature chair as he body popped on it when he was in the ring to the please of the fans and his opponents.

"Circus freaks can't beat me, chairs aren't even legal" Helms was starting to sweat with the competition Long had found."

The next out was the former mexicools partner and LWO partner, Psicosis.

"I'm not worried" Helms was almost speechless as the spectacle unfolded.

!i!

The match was so high flying and lucha libre style it was hard to call but it was so stunning It didn't need to be, silence was golden.

Supercrazy delivered a tilt the world back breaker on Psicosis and followed it up with his trifecta moonsaults, one off the bottom ropes, one off the middle and the final one off the top. La Parka intervened the count before it began though knocking Supercrazy to the apron which was dangerous territory against La Parka cause as SuperCrazy rose La parka bounced off the opposite ropes sunset flipped over the ropes cacthing Supercrazy mid air while rolling to deliver a powerbomb to the outside, leaving smackdown fans stunned and wanting more.

"El SuperHombre!" La Parka shouted to the crowd while air writing a 'S' over his chest when he turned around he lifted the almost unconscious Supercrazy to see

Juventud to bounce off the ropes step on a kneeling psicosis and suicide dive onto the two wrestlers.

As the three lay on the floor Psicosis not wanting to be out done climbed the turn buckle and performed a corkscrew summersault onto the strewn bodies, which restarted the ref's ten count.

By eight the four men were back in the ring much to dismay of Gregory Helms. La Parka was up first and went for Juve but was span around by Psicosis who delivered the Psycho Stunner on the only masked wrestler in the ring. As Psicosis went to get up Supercrazy spotted his chance and springborded off the second rope, moosaulted over the top of Psicosis delivering a DDT in the process and he rolled out back to his feet. SuperCrazy then went for a cross body on Guerrera but was caught and was given the Juvi driver.

"1….2….Frog splash by La Parka, 1….2….3 La Parka is through to Survivor series." JBL called it.

"So champ, you still not worried?" Cole smuggly said as the four wrestlers recuperated.

"Leave the man alone he is just scouting out the competition and doesn't need you distracting him" JBL interrupted him as the four wrestlers were up on there feet.

"But he is just a circus freak". Cole laughed as Helms stormed off.

"Descansar en paz, Eddie Guerrero" La Parka said as he pointed to the sky as did the others.

""

Next up was the ill gotten match of the Tag champs, Sylvan and Regal against the rascally abused Kahli and Davari.

No matter how hard they tried the two champions couldn't ground the big man leaving difficulties which were worsened by Davari's constant interference. The quick tagging and the attacks on Kahli's pressure points were the only thing going in the favour of the champs. That was soon ended when a sixty year old looking man walked down the ramp in a bright orange turban and grey suit but not as grey as his long beard. This distracted the tag champs but they continued on until Davari tried to get involved distracting the referee allowing the man outside the ring to open his gold cornered briefcase retrieve a steel chair from it and toss it into the ring towards Kahli but Regal caught it and went to hit Kahli with but the Punjabi giant big booted the Englishman to the outside. Kahli went to follow but as he was half way over Sylvan did a flying knee jump into Kahli's stomach then followed it with DDT while he was straddling the ropes effectively making it an elevated DDT. The ref had gotten to two before Davari had delivered his guillotine legdrop off the top rope to break up the count.

Jericho and Finlay came to the tunnel to confront the sheikh, but Finlay was attacked from behind by….Tiger Ali Singh who hasn't been seen or heard of since 2002. Jericho then turned allowing a gold plated breifcase to be jabbed into his still injured ribs. The Sheikh then hit the leather across the face of Finlay knocking him down as Tiger Ali Irish whipped Jericho into the steel stairs.

Benoit came charging down but Davari leapt from the apron wielding the steel chair like a surf board knocking the US champ down. Regal clambered back into the ring and while the ref was watching the chaos ensue outside the ring, he took the opportunity to retrieve a pair of brass knucks enclosing his left fist in them and

punching the rising Kahli.

Little bastard emerged from underneath the ring with his shillelagh but Tiger and the Sheikh tossed him to Davari who was struggling with him. Tiger Ali then retrieved the mini shillelagh while the Sheikh held Finlay and was cracked on the forehead, Jericho was then next up as he got cracked in the ribs, followed by the Sheikh kneeing him in the ribs and ramming him into the ring post. Singh then hit the downed Benoit with the shillelagh busting the champ open.

Kahli stumbled back but didn't falter so Regal went to hit him again but Hassan was behind him and gave him the reverse STO they both rolled underneath the ropes. Sylvan then walked straight into a double choke bomb with a roar from Kahli forcing the ref to turn and count for the win and new tag champions.

The Sheikh then put Jericho in a sandwich of the top of the steps and the bottom and when he was set up Tiger rammed Finlay's head onto the a steps busting open the Irish man and making Jericho bleed internal which became apparent when the blood started coming from his mouth.

"Cole, I think…I think that Sheikh is Tiger Jeet Singh the father of Tiger Ali Singh, Smackdown is in trouble if those two are now in the Arab alliance." JBL was stunned.

"And with them already Tag champs as well" Cole added as they stood tall on the entrance ramp.

""

The rivalry between Ashley and Kristal is getting heated as fan favourite Ashley is getting beaten by Kristal every time so this time Teddy Long decided to through in Michelle McCool. Alas it was no different as Michelle went to spear Kristal the wily female dodged and Michelle speared Ashley, then Kristal knocked McCool out of the ring to pin Ashley for the win.

""

The Arab alliance emerged again for the rematch of Benoit versus Hassan. Which brought out a busted up Benoit and a worse for wear Regal and Sylvan. Tiger Jeet and Tiger Ali was laughing from one side of the ring while Davari was on the other but Hassan was too focused to laugh and I don't think Kahli got the joke.

Then Batista came down to the ring making the Arab alliance back up a bit even Hassan but not Kahli. The match went back and forth for a while and ended quite suddenly when out of nowhere Benoit went for the armbar takedown which was reversed by Hassan into the camel clutch and after a few minutes Beniot tapped out, losing the belt clean and clear to Hassan.

After the bout Kahli attacked Benoit double choke bombing him making Batista enter the ring which turned into muscle versus muscle match but Batista finally hit the spinebuster on the punjabi warrior. He then turned to a shocked father and son Tiger Singh's and Davari who all scattered leaving Davari to be powerbombed by Batista, then Hassan got in Batista's face showing no fear, which was stupid because the clothesline from Batista knocked him unconscious. Batista then turned straight into a Double choke bomb from Kahli knocking the former champion down.

Regal and Sylvan entered the ring at the same time as the powerhouse Lashley, who bonced off the ropes and went for a spear on Kahli who once again moved out of the wasy so Lashley speared Sylvan. Regal was then attacked from behind by Ali and Jeet. Leaving Lashley to turn into a Choke bomb from Kahli who then proceeded to gorilla press slam Regal to the outside.

""

No one knew what this match was going to be so all waited with baited breath until, MVP came out shouting something about being the future of WWE. He was then followed out by a plastered up Finlay. They stared at each other then shook hands.

Orlando Jordan then Came out and waited outside the ring for his partner to come in. Lashley then emerged and he looked angry, he stormed right past Orlando and went after the two men but only Finlay attacked as MVP ran scared.

Lashley performed the Ron Simmons perfected Dominator to pick up the win for Orlando against MVP.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""   
CrusierWeight Open ,, SuperCrazy Vs Psicosis Vs La Parka Vs Juventud Guerrera ,, La Parka pin SuperCrazy   
Tag Titles ,, Regal + Sylvan Vs Daivari + Kahli ,, Kahli Pinned Sylvan   
Three Way ,, Kristal Vs Michelle McCool Vs Ashley ,, Krystal pin Ashley 

US Title ,, Benoit Vs Hassan ,, Hassan won, Benoit tapped

Tag Team ,, Lashley + Orlando Vs Finlay + MVP ,, Lashley pinned Finlay


	7. Chapter 7

15th December Smackdown

CrusierWeight Open 4 – way match Ashley Vs Michelle McCool 

Tag Team ,, Tiger Ali Singh + Davari Vs Regal + Jericho

Four Way, Future Wars qualifying ,, Lashley Vs Hassan Vs Orlando Vs MVP

Singles ,, Batista Vs Undertaker

""""""""""""""""""""

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have once again set up an electric match card and no one will change this one tonight" Teddy Long began but come the new year after survivor series I will up the ante with bringing the ECW Television champion here….Christian." Long continued. "I know you are thinking that Christian signed to Raw but I was able to lure him here with…a better deal." Teddy smiled. "Holla Holla" and he bowled off.

""   
Once again the first cruiserweight of the night was Gregory Helms who once again sat down next to JBL to commentate on the next Cruiser weight open. 

"Nice to see ya again champ!" JBL welcomed him as they sat down for the first competitor to come in.

_Ooooh Chavo!!!_

Chavo Guerrero then came strutting out signalling that he wanted the title.

"He is just many of the great names which can't beat me" Helms laughed confidently.

The next man out was a former Crusierweight champion from Japan…..The Buzzsaw Tajiri!

"Not the mist guy…please get me some real competition" Helms laughed.

Joey Mercury was the next man and he looked like he was ready to fight, as he wasn't seen since unforgiven when he was attacked by Kahli.

"I have seen him in action and one out of three matches he was good so I'm not even remotely worried." Helms was grinning.

Next out was again a Japanese Wrestler but no one knew the small rounded man's name.

"I know who he is" Helms laughed. "He was in Kaientai"

"Togo Sato" The ring announcer finally said.

!i!

The match was quick paced and a lot of different techniques were used. But in the end it came close when, Togo did his double under arm face buster to Joey Mercury. The former Kaientai man turned straight into a skull shattering kick by Tajiri. As the two Japanese men dived to the floor Chavo interrupted the count and after a quick shuffle with Tajiri was able to deliver a gory bomb to him.

Helms exploded into the ring but before he could do any damage La Parka came charging down wielding his favoured chair. Helms stood behind the ref as La Parka went to swing but Chavo grabbed the chair and as the Mexican masked wrestler turned to face Chavo Helms attacked from behind which ended up being spilled outside of the ring.

As the referee looked at La Parka and Gregory Helms, Chavo tossed the chair, like his Uncle Eddie had done many times before, at him but Mercury was aware enough to bat the chair back at Chavo and then jump on the floor playing possum. The Ref turned to see Chavo with the chair and all three wrestlers knocked down. The ref went ballistic at Chavo and took the chair off him and handed it to the ring announcer, Joey then got up and grabbed Helms' discarded cruiserweight title and smashed around a stunned Chavo's skull picking up the win.

"Remember Chavo….If your not Cheating your not Trying!" Mercury was clinging to the crusierweight title as he left the ring as if it was his.

""

Ashley and Michelle McCool were battling it out as Kristal joined JBL and Cole at ringside, the match was very competitive until Gail Kim ran out from the crowd and caught Ashley in the falcon arrow. She then locked in her head scissors arm bar on McCool, Kristal then slid in to stop her but was caught in Gail Kim's version of the Alabama Slam, The Toronto Slam, Leaving the Korean Canadian standing tall.

""

Tiger Jeet Singh accompanied his son and Davari, who was holding his belt like a child to a comforter, for there tag team match. This made Chris Benoit come out after Jericho and Regal as the equaliser.

!i!

Thanks to a distraction from Jeet early on Tiger Ali and Davari had isolated Jericho and focused on his ribs. The contest really heated up when Singh tagged in Davaro applying an octopus stretch while Davari delivered a sharp kick to the over stretched ribs. Singh then got out of the ring allowing Davari to continue his assault but when he went to whip Y2J Jericho reversed and sent the Arab-American into the corner, Chris then bounced off the ring ropes and delivered a bulldog to the groggy wrestler.

They was both going for the tag but Davari got there first letting Tiger Ali in, when this happened Jericho dived for Regal and tagged him in. Regal knocked Singh down once then he got back up, twice then he got back up and then he did a reverse elbow to him to keep him down, Regal then clubbed Davari's back knocking him onto the apron.

As Tiger Ali got up Regal did his double knee to the chest which allowed the British man enough leverage to use the Regal cutter on the Indian. Davari slowly rose causing Jericho to bounce off the second ropes and drop kick him onto the mat. The ref went to talk to Jericho allowing Tiger Jeet to use his Sheikh staff to lean into the ring and low blow Regal with out him seeing. Benoit was enraged and tried to get in the ring but was stopped by the ref.

Jericho saw Ali in the dead middle of the ring and thought lionsault but as he bounce off the second rope Jeet once again became involved and cracked him in the skull with it. Ali rolled over onto Jericho and Benoit left not knowing what happened. The Referee counted giving the win to the Arab alliance.

Benoit entered the ring again and started laying into Tiger Ali until Tiger Jeet hit him with the staff from behind and it became a two on one stomp-fest. Kahli then came down the ramp grabbed one leg of Regal and yanked him onto the ring post crushing his crown jewels, he then pulled him out of the ring and atomic dropped him onto the security fence leg spread apart, blood spewed out of the foreigners mouth. Kahli finished him with a big boot over into the crowd.

Kahli wasn't finished as he Double handed choke bombed Jericho to the outside of the ring on his still less plastered ribs. Davari then got back involved and delivered his scimitar leg drop to a downed Benoit.

""

Next was the qualifying match for the Future wars at Survivor series between four up and coming stars until the first pin fall were the remaining three will carry on for the next place in a three way match.

!i!

The match up was strange due to the different styles, Lashley the power house, Hassan's technicality, Orlando's striking capabilities and MVP's reliance on raw athleticism but at the first pin Lashley looked like his style was the best as he powerfully big back body dropped Hassan then speared both MVP and Orlando Jordan in the same move, but before he could get a three count Hassan broke it up then the two rolled out of the ring going toe to toe. Jordan and MVP then slowly got up to there feet, Orlando got there first and kicked MVP in the stomach and lifted him up for the brain buster which has been dubbed Orlando Magic, but MVP slid over the back of him and Jordan turned he got caught with Poter's Spinning Capoeira Kick ableing him to get the first pin fall, much to the annoyance of Hassan who hit him after the three in a vain attempt to break the pin.

!i!

After Orlando was awake, MVP had left the ring and Lashley had entered it, the ref started the match again.

!i!

One of the problems with displaying power is that you get tired and reckless, which is exactly what happened to Lashley allowing Hassan to get him down and lock in the Camel Clutch. Orlando though kicked him from behind and as the Arab-American went to rise, he performed his Jordan Shuffle, which he learnt amateur boxing, a left jab followed by another one and then a knock out right hook flattening Mohammed.

Lashley then grabbed Orlando in the dominator position but he reversed it into the victory roll to get the second pin fall and the second spot in the future wars.

Hassan then got in an angry Lashley's face but before Lashley could do anything, Tiger Jeet hit him with his staff, followed by Davari and Ali stomping him until Kahli entered the ring and chokebombed him, as the annoyed US champion left the ring.

""

The main event was everything that you thought it would be, especially when Batista out of nowhere hit his spinebuster on taker. He got a close two count but the Phenom got back up but straight into a Batista bomb, as Batista rolled back and leant forward to get the pin Undertaker slapped him in neck with his hand then got up and delivered a huge chokeslam. He took a little breather and recovered as did Batista and then hit him with the Last Ride but only got a two count, The deadman then hoisted him up for a tombstone but walked straight into the boot from Kahli. Kahli then proceeded to choke bomb Taker through the ring canvas and Chokebomb Batista through a nearby table, set up by the father and son coalition of the Tiger Singh's. Benoit then ran down followed by Lashley but they was out matched and out muscled by the Arab-Alliance when Hassan and Davari came down.

Kahli bent down to pick Taker up through the ring but the ring posts blew fire up and Kane popped up through the hole and attacked Kahli and even chokeslammed the Punjab warrior but was the quadrouple teamed by the rest of the alliance and then was chokebombed straight back to where he came from by kahli.

Jericho, Regal and Benoit went to stop Kahli decimating Kane but was beaton off eventually.

Then the WWE champion Brock hit the ring but before he got there Teddy Long stopped him.

"Now you guys have just pushed it too far" The GM began. "You five will go into Survivor series against: Brock Lesnar" the crowd roared, tired of being terrorised. "Dave Batista" the crowd roared again. "Bobby Lashley" Even louder. "Kane!" the crowd was estatic. "And The Undertaker" The crowd was in a frenzy, reminiscent of fans at a Beattles concert.

"Oh no no no" Paul Heyman smiled as he came out from the entrance. "The Arab

Alliance are not fighting for you Teddy at Survivor series." The crowd was booing. "They are involved in my multi-national extreme elimination match, between 'The Spirit Squad' 'The F.B.I.' 'Team Canada' and 'The Arab-Alliance' just like me and Hassan agreed." Heyman laughed.

The ECW fans cheered but some fans didn't.

"And with The ECW world heavyweight title on the line, with Sting versus Jeff

Jarrett. So at our first inter-promotional event our matches will steal the show." Heyman laughed and went to walk off.

If Ya Smell… 

The Rock appeared on the titontron "Ladies and Gentlemen" The Rock seemed deadly serious. "Tonight, Teddy Long threw out professional courtesy and stole one of my superstars….Christian" Teddy smiled. "Shup your Candy ass up, for I am challenging you Teddy Long" the crowed cheered. "a team of your select superstars against a team of my choosing from wrestlers not going to survivor series." The crowd roared. "Seem fair."

"Holla Holla!" Teddy nodded. "Beat that ECW."

""""""""""""""""""""

CrusierWeight Open ,, Chavo Guerrero Vs Joey Mercury Vs Tajiri Vs Togo Sato ,, Joey pin Chavo   
Ashley Vs Michelle McCool ,, No Contest 

Tag Team ,, Tiger Ali Singh + Davari Vs Regal + Jericho ,, Tiger Pinned Jericho

Four Way, Future Wars qualifying ,, Lashley Vs Hassan Vs Orlando Vs MVP,, MVP won, pinned Orlando ,, Orlando Pinned Lashley

Singles ,, Batista Vs Undertaker ,, No Contest


	8. Chapter 8

22nd December 2006 Smackdown

CrusierWeight 4-way Open 

Inter gender Tag Match ,, Ashely ??? Vs Kristal ???

Batista Vs Tiger Ali Singh

Tag Team ,, Idol Stevens + K.C. James Vs Orlando + MVP

Brock Lesnar Vs Kahli

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For the third week in the row Gregory Helms was the first out as he protectively hugged his belt and he was livid as he berated the crowd for booing, He joined JBL and Michael Cole for commentary but was very short with them.

The first cruiserweight out for the match was the former tag champ Brian Kendrick but Gregory Helms didn't say a word.

The next out was first official WWE Lightheavyweight champion also leader of Kai-En-Tai, Taka Michinoku.

Rey Mysterio was the next cruiser out and so far the fan favourite.

The last one out is former cruiserweight champion Ultimo Dragon.

!i!

The match was fast like the first open match and just as hard hitting as the second but this match was finished in style. As Rey Mysterio got caught by Ultimo dragon in a standing dragonsteiner over the top rope onto the apron, While Brian Kendrick got caught in Taka Michinoku's, Michinoku driver but before he got the two count Ultimo Dragon applied the Dragon sleeper, Taka was fighting badly to fight out but he only got to a standing sleeper before Rey Mysterio springboarded himself back into the ring and dropped kicked Ultimo Dragon through the ropes behind the Japanese superstar, then landed on the other Japanese superstar and performed a Hurricanrana to send Taka back from where Mysterio came from, he then landed in a moonsault style splash on the downed Kendrick to get the three count.

After the match Helms crept into the ring after being quiet for the whole spectacular match, But as he went to hit his 'Nightmare on Helms Street' on a tired Rey La Parka ran down to the ring with chair in hand, as Helms backed up Joey Mercury slid in behind picking up his discarded title closing in the Champ. Helms looked around then ran out of the ring through the side ropes and hopped over the barrier into the crowd to avoid the confrontation, La Parka the raised his chair to Mercury who ducked out of the ring for the second time in two weeks he left with the Cruiserweight title.

With only one more Cruiserweight open left who will fill the last two spots?

""

Ashley Massaro was the first to the ring to pick her partner. "My partner is a cool returning wrestler going by the name of 'The Japanese Buzzsaw' Tajiri." She introduced him as the crowd roared and the former cruiserweight champ came down to the ring.

Kristal then sashayed down the ramp and introduced her partner. "The CURRENT champion of the USA Mohammed Hassan." Boos boomed throughout the arena as Hassan accompanied by Tiger Jeet Singh came down to the ring.

!i!

The match started with Tajiri and Hassan starting it, where Tajiri was using his speed and agility to keep up with Hassan who had the strength and athleticism advantage. And every now and then Kristal and Ashley would get a chance to go at each other, The match was coming to a close when Hassan dropkicked Tajiri's springboard back elbow and locked in his camel clutch, which Ashley tried to break up but Kristal attacked her and those two sprawled to the outside where Kristal went to hit Ahsely who ducked and Kristal caught Jeet straight in the mouth. Tiger Jeet isn't used to women hitting him so he advanced on her only to be stopped by Hassan and those two where arguing until the recovered Tajri baseball slid towards them and Singh put Hassan in between him and the Japanese buzzsaw allowing the Champion to take the hit.

Ashley then hit Kristal from behind then the both Ashley and Tajiri rolled there respective opponents into the ring. Kristal then stood up slowly as Hassan kneeled whole the ref was distracted by Tiger Jeet Singh's rants. Ashley then leant her head back and Sprayed Tajiri's green mist at her, At the same time Tajiri goes for his buzzsaw kick on the kneeling Hassan, Kristal saw the mist coming and ducked at the same time of Hassan ducking the kick from Tajiri, The buzzsaw got his own mist in his face from Ashley which allowed Hassan to catch him in a take down manouvre which Hassan rolled into the Camel Clutch.

Ashley went to help Tajiri but was caught in a superb head scissors take down by Kristal which was shortly followed by the submission of Tajiri.

After Hassan let go and Kristal had left the ring Tiger Jeet Singh and Davari entered it to kick the Japanese Buzzsaw while he was down. Tiger Jeet brought his Sheikh staff to the back of Tajiri repeatedly before Davari performed his Scimitar legdrop from the top rope to him followed by Davari's hammerlock DDT and Hassan's Reverse STO. Tiger Jeet then busted him open with shot over his head with his Staff, Davari and Hassan then did a double shot to the head with there respective belts.

As Jeet started to call for Kahli, Tajiri's former friend William Regal and Regal's associates Benoit, Jericho and Finlay. Hassan, Davari and Tiger Jeet left the ring leaving Regal to tend to his downed friend.

""

Batista was up against Tiger Ali Singh for this match with Tiget Ali accompanied by his Father and Davari.

Singh was pretty much out classed for most of the match by Batista's power but the constant distractions and interference's by Davari and Tiger Jeet kep the match almost even until it fell out to the out side and Davari distracted the referee on one side of the ring and Tiger jeet broke his staff over the back of Batista on the other. This made the former Heavyweight champion mad and he clothslined Tiger Jeet to the floor and forcfully threw Tiger Ali into the ring, Davari was still distracting the ref and got him caught and threw him into the corner where he viscously continued to thrust his shoulder into the stomach of the Arab Alliance man. As Davari fell to the floor in pain Tiger Ali Singh was put in the position of the powerbomb.

I'm The BoogeyMan and I'm coming to get Ya! 

The arena was turned a eerie red glow as the Boogeman crawled onto the entrance ramp. Batista was so distracted by the worm eating maniac he didn't realise Hassan sneak into the ring through the crowd and deliver a deafening chair shot and then escaped through the crowd again without the referee seeing anything cause of the lighting. Hassan then came out behind The Boogeyman and hit him form behind and slammed him up the skirting underneath the screen and then off the ramp into the electrical cables below.

The ref saw Ali on top of Batista as the lights came on and he was able to get the pinfall.

""

Idol Stevens and K.C. James have been on a dominant streak of late on Smackdowns sister show Velocity so this was there big chance in the big stage against two men representing Smackdown in Future wars at Survivor Series, Orlando Jordan and Montel Vontarious Porter.

!i!

Idol Stevens and K.C. James found out that there is quite a big step up from Velocity to Smackdown as Idol Stevens got caught in a brainbuster by MVP apparently taunting his partner Jordan and then knocked James off the apron with his Malicious Intent kick, he cockily pinned the unconscious Stevens to pick up the win.

As they celebrated MVP attacked Jordan from behind which brought out Raw superstar Shelton Benjamin to save Orlando and Elijah Burke from ECW to attack the now hurt superstar. Maven eventually joined the fray but only to turn into a chair shot from Mr. Kennedy who preceded to chair shot all five other competitors once again leaving him as the sole wrestler standing.

""

This was a non-title match between the WWE Champion Brock Lesnar and The Punjab warrior 'The Great Kahli'. Once again Tiger Jeet Singh accompanied the Arab Alliance member to the ring like he had done all night.

!i!

The match was a tremendous show of power and strength throughout as the first match between them was but as Kahli grabbed Brock's neck for his double handed chokeslam Music interrupted it but this time not the kings, IT was Big Shows.

"You Know Kahli" Big Show began talking on his Microphone. "In wrestling all I did was be big and cause damage and I was the best at it." The crowd roared. "But now; you, Abyss and Umaga think you can just come here and destroy my legacy" he pause as Kahli let go of Brock. "I will show to Vince McMahon, Paul Heyman and everyone of the fans and Superstars that the Big Show can get even bigger." With that he walked out leaving Kahli to turn straight into a F-5 from Lesnar.

Tiger Jeet tried to distract him but was promptly attacked by Batista which led Ali down but he was cut off by Lashley, Kane then came out to stop Davari and Hassan advancing. Brock then went for the pin but Kahli powered him off with ease. Brock picked him up and went for it again but Hassan attacked Kane leaving Davari to sneak into the to distract Brock which lead to Kahli catching him in a double handed chokeslam and he pinned him straight away to get the big win for the Arab-American Alliance.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

CrusierWeight Open ,, Ultimo Dragon Vs Rey Mysterio Vs Taka Michinoku Vs Brian Kendrick ,, Rey pin Kendrick 

Inter gender Tag Match ,, Ashely + Tajiri Vs Kristal + Hassan ,, Hassan + Kristal won, Tajiri tapped out

Batista Vs Tiger Ali Singh ,, Ali Won

Tag Team ,, Idol Stevens + K.C. James Vs Orlando + MVP,, MVP pinned Idol

Brock Lesnar Vs Kahli ,, Kahli Won


	9. Chapter 9

Friday 29th December Smackdown

CrusierWeight Open 4-way Future Wars Single ,, MVP Vs Shelton Benjamin 

Kane Vs Davari

WWE title No1 contender match ,, Chris Benoit Vs Chris Jericho Vs Undertaker

Lashley Vs Hassan

""""""""""""""""""""""

Helms came out thoroughly annoyed as he held the title loosely down by his side. He sat straight down at the announcers table and didn't say a word, he didn't even put a headset on.

!i!

Funaki was the first cruiserweight out in his standard blue wrestling attire, He was followed by Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin who was in his three quarter length trousers, The Third one out was Funaki's old kaientai team mate Teioh with the last entrant being the fan favourite Matt Hardy

!i!

The battle was a quick but brutal one and when Funaki was reversed Matt Hardy's twist of Fate and shoved him into the Referee Helms got involved. Gregory started batter Hardy to the floor and as La Parka, Rey and Joey charged out all heel broke loose leaving 'The Miz' to 'Mizard of Oz' Teioh for the win.

!i!

After the match the scrap involved all five participants of the cruiserweight match as Hardy, Funaki and Teioh all left the ring. Mizanin was the first to get tossed over the ropes by Helms and as Gregory turned around he back dropped, the oncoming La Parka, out of the ring alas Helms came straight out of one move only to be Hurricanrana'erd out of the ring by Mysterio, As Rey got up Mercury grabbed his mask and trouser and tossed him through the ropes.

Mercury bent down to pick up the discarded Cruiserweight belt but when he lifted his head he got a sharp kick from a smaller man, CM Punk!!!. "Helms it is I who will be the sixth man at survivor series!"

""

MVP the Franchise Player came sauntering out Ready to go up against one of the most athletically gifted superstars in the form of Shelton Benjamin.

!i!

MVP did well to keep up with Shelton and did what many people didn't expect from him and that was to learn from Shelton's mannerisms and actually was able to look the better fighter tonight. But he hit the Leg Drop neck breaker only to get a two count which caused visible frustration and that led to Shelton catching him with a release German suplex, people forget sometimes that he started on Smackdown being trained by the World Heavy Weight No1 contender Kurt Angle, As Porter tried to catch his breath by clinging to the ropes, Benjamin went for the Shelton Splash but MVP scouted it and ducked underneath the colossal jump of Shelton and tapped his finger on his head for the sign of intelligence but Benjamin didn't crash into the turnbuckle he landed on the ropes than feigned he had hurt himself by dropping to the canvas and rose slowly so as MVP went for his Malicious Intent Kick on the 'winded' Benjamin but he backwards rolled underneath MVP's leg then hit his own super kick to get the pinfall.

Orlando Jordan then ran out to the ring and they began to stare each other down seeing which one would blink, but Kennedy came in through the crowd in civvies clothes but wielding his new ECW chair slid in the ring and hit Shelton on the back of his head forcing him to headbutt Orlando, Ken Kennedy Then did a Gut Wrench power bomb to Jordan to make sure he was down. Maven then charged down the ramp but he was quickly removed when Kennedy side stepped him and sent him out of the ring. Maven got straight back up and started having a temper tantrum before going back into the ring but before he got at Kennedy, from the same spot from which Kennedy came Burke appeared from him clad all in civvies, Elijah then drove his knees into the back of Maven knocking him down. Burke then stared down to Kennedy and the now risen MVP.

The three of them all left the ring celebrating and Taunting the three in the ring who were all nursing the backs.

""

Davari was accompanied to the ring Tiger Jeet Singh and Tiger Ali Singh as they awaited The Red Machine Kane, When he came out Kahli then started to saunter down to the ring as well. This prompted Brock, Batista and Bobby Lashley to come down to the ring to back Kane up.

!i!

It was like a squash match as Kane just toyed with the Arab American, Kane then caught him with a side walk slam and Kane then mounted the ropes and waited for Davari to stand and when he did he was hit with a flying clothesline which was too much for Tiger Jeet to watch. And ordered Kahli to enter but as he was only half way over Brock, Batista and Bobby Lashley interrupted the Giant to stop him.

Tiger Ali then slid and tried to attack Kane but was caught with a viscous choke slam. Kane then lifted Davari up on his shoulder for a tombstone but when he saw Tiger Jeet coming at him with his sheikh staff in hand he dropped Davari behind him on his feet then ducked underneath the shot from the staff. The Ref saw this and called for the DQ saying Davari won. Kane then big booted Tiger Jeet and saw Hassan attack Lashley's left leg and continued to beat on that. Kahli then continued over the rope knocking Brock and Batista back momentarily leading to Batista to run into a big boot from Kahli. Lesnar then went to attack but Kahli lifted him up for the Choke bomb but Lesnar fought out of it but Kahli hit him with the head butt followed by an overhead chop.

Kane slammed his hand around kahli's neck after the Punjabi pushed Lesnar over, Kahli then put his own hand around the neck of Kane and with his free hand knocked kane's off and then preceded to Chokebomb him. Kahli turned straight into a spear from Batista but it only knocked him into the ropes not actually over, Brock then turned the Punjabi around and F-5'd him over the ropes. Batista and Lesnar then advanced on Hassan who was still attacking Lashley's leg. But Muhammed Hassan got out of there quickly and while receiving a berating off Tiget Jeet he helped Tiger Ali back to the locker room area.

""

Chris Benoit came out to a huge reception as his music hit and he walked down the ring and got ready for the match, it seemed he was the favourite.

Chris Jericho, Benoit's friend and old tag team partner was next for the no1 contendership.

Undertaker now stalked the ring and as Jericho and Benoit stared each other down they formed an uneasy alliance to attack Taker.

!i!

The alliance didn't last long as when Taker went for the old school on Benoit Jericho made him slip on the ropes then did the very Jericho-esq springboard dropkick taking Taker out of the bout for a while. Which gave Jericho an opportunity to enziguri the recovering Benoit getting the first near fall of the match.

Benoit then went on the attack with multiple german suplex's on Jericho and when Taker arrived back into the ring Benoit went for a German suplex on him but the deadman blocked him so Benoit went down on his knees then swivelled around to Taker's front and took his legs away and then quickly locked in the Sharpshooter.

Taker was writhing and wriggling trying to get free with out harming himself anymore he even tried to shout to Jericho to help him out but it was in vain as the other Canadian was resting on the bottom turnbuckle seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Undertaker then started crawling for the ropes then he stretched and got there but when the referee started the five count Taker slingshotted them both through the bottom ropes. Benoit was able to get up first and kept The Phenom down by repeatedly stomping on him. Benoit looked up at Jericho to see him run across the ring spring board off the adjacent ropes and shoulder tackled him off the apron taking them both down.

As those two traded blows as they went to stand they just caught out the corner of their eyes Undertaker bounce off the ropes and flew over the closest ones to the two Chris' knocking all three men down.

Taker was the first to his feet and with that cue he tossed Benoit into the steel steps and flung Jericho into the ring, The Dead man methodically took apart Jericho until Deadman Inc got bored and set him up for a powerbomb but Jericho started to rapidly punch him only to be pushed out of reach and as he was suspended in the air he saw benoit climbing the turnbuckle behind taker. Jericho crashed down hard and that was Benoit's encouragement to leap from atop of the ring ropes but got caught in the meaty hand of the Undertaker which chokeslammed him into the ground.

Taker stalked around to the head of Benoit and did his favoured pin usually done after the tombstone but when the referee was three quarters of the way down to get to three Jericho slid his fellow Canadian out of reach from the undertaker. Taker curled back his demonic tongue into his mouth and brought back his pupils from his skull to focus on the exhausted two men in front of him. They both rose slowly staring at Undertaker as they realised he was winning…not if the Chris' had something to say.

Jericho and Benoit both attacked at the same time and although Taker fought back it wasn't hard enough as he dropped down to his knee as they continued their assault, Benoit then rushed off the ropes for some extra momentum but was caught when the Phenom exploded and caught him with a big boot to the face. Jericho was stunned but decided to attack the deadman from behind which turned out to be futile as he was caught in a huge side walk slam.

Taker then went back over to Benoit but as he reached down Benoit rolled up his arm and locked him in the CRIPPLER CROSSFACE, THE CRIPPLER CROSSFACE Undertaker seemed in pain but he wasn't doing anything to voice his pain even when Jericho was yanking on Benoit to break the hold, eventually Jericho gave in and locked Taker into the Walls of Jericho, then you heard the dead man scream in pain, then the most unsuspected thing happened.

Im The Boogey Man And IM comin to get YA 

The lights went infra red and the strange creature from the bottomless pit started advance towards the ring gyrating and pulsating. He stopped at the top of the ring steps staring directly at Jericho, The Boogeyman then spat some words in the ring leading to Jericho suddenly run to the ring ropes and puke. Boogeyman then rolled over the tope rope only to get a lecture from the referee but when the Boogeyman started beating a clock over his head and smoke started trailing from his stick the ref hightailed it out of there.

Benoit let go of the now prone undertaker to stare down the newcomer to the ring, but when he did Taker rolled over and sat up leaving the crowd cheer but Benoit none the wiser, Taker then stalked behind him and then bounced off the ropes as Benoit turned around in disgust of the boogeyman only to get caught in a flying lariat from Taker. Now it was Takers turn to stare at the boogeyman who produced more worms from his mouth laughing but stopped when the Dead man just rolled back his eyes and flexed his tongue, The Boogeyman rolled out of the ring almost if he was scared himself.

Jericho then attacked Taker from behind and whip him off the opposite ropes but lowered his head for a back body drop only to get caught in a DDT. The Phenom then saw Benoit on top of the turnbuckle trying to catch The deadman with an aerial assault only to find a dead hand around his throat, fans cheering for a chokeslam to the outside like on a popular video game. But he didn't get a chance as Jericho really wanted the title shot so he got his ass in gear and bounced off the ropes behind taker and delivered a bulldog setting him up for his Lionsault, but he was still tired from the beatings he has already took which gave Benoit ample opportunity to deliver the Kamikaze headbutt to Undertaker. He was only able to get a two count though.

Benoit was surprisingly the last up and since he missed Jericho duck under takers arms and deliver a falling sleeper neckbreaker he was able to get Jericho while he was getting up. Benoit first delivered a Snap suplex but then he swiveled his hips to get up and delivered a normal suplex but now almost sluggishly got up and delivered a stalling Vertical suplex leaving Benoit spent of most of his stamina. When he did get up so did the under taker so he went for an powerslam on Tkaer but when he did he let taker rest on his shoulder, The deadman wriggled through and rolled it so Benoit was on his shoulders and gave him a thunderous Tombstone piledriver, but as he lent forward lickng thin air with his tongue Jericho springboarded off the ropes and lionsaulted ontop of taker and Benoit.

The ref didn't know what to do but he counted any way, he then originally lifted Jericho's hand but when taker woke up he was forced to raise his hand but then when they started to argue, Theodore long came out and laid out what is happening.

"This Sunday at Suvivor Series it will be Undertaker Versus Y2J Chris Jericho in a submission match for a title shot at the royal rumble." With that Teddy left. As the two men stared at each other a while longer.

""

Lashley came down to the ring accompanied by an irate Kane but decided to send him back when Muhammed Hassan came down to the ring alone looking for a fight with Lashley.

!i!

The fight was evenly matched to begin with as they both had advantegas which gave them enough to have stints Hassan got a close two count though when he hit a front face lock elbow drop. But the battle swayed in the direction of Lashley after he got his own near fall after a stalling one armed suplex, and started dominating the match with his sheer strength and power. With the crowd behinde Lashley he got a bit to cokcy and when the Veteran Tiger Jeet came out and started to coach Hassan Bobby the former military man got caught in dragon whip on his earlier agitated leg.

Hassan continued his assault on the leg as he did a cross kneelock, several spinning toe holds, he even did some cocky falling toe holds all hyper extending his knee. He soon began to brawl the leg keeping the bigman down. Hassan even locked in his Camel clutch but then his confidence began to waver.

The crowd once again got behind there champion and he powerfully stood up with Hassan clinging for dear life was smashed down as he was caught in a piggy back from hell. Lashley then set himself up for the Spear, He stalked him while Hassan groggily got to his feet.

Lashley gunned for it but as he put pressure on his, now, bad leg he faltered and gave enough opportunity for Hassan to do his reverse STO to get the win. _Teddy's Troops have all been defeated against the Arab-American Alliance_ Cole cried out.

_Here comes an angry Kane_ JBL said as the big red machine came down chasing after Tiger Jeet, but ran into a fight with Hassan who got uppercutted by Kane, The Great Kahli began to run down to the ring but Batista and Brock then came down followed by Davari and Tiger Ali. Teddy Long decided to start ordering the four machine's around as Tiger Jeet did for his warriors but then the newly signed Rikishi ran down to the ring and started to help the Arab-Alliance clear the ring and when Theodore got in his face the Rock sprinted down and gave him a spinebuster.

The Rock and Rikishi left leaving the Arab-American alliance standing tall.

""""""""""""""""""""""

CrusierWeight Open ,, Mike Mizanin Vs Teioh Vs Matt Hardy Vs Funaki ,, The Miz pin Teioh Future Wars Single ,, MVP Vs Shelton Benjamin ,, Shelton Won 

Kane Vs Davari ,, Davari Won DQ

WWE title No1 contender match ,, The Undertaker Vs Chris Benoit Vs Chris Jericho ,, No Contest

Lashley Vs Hassan ,, Hassan Won

""

I think this is the last time I mention Benoit for awhile since I don't believe I will be able to portray his in ring wrestling ability correctly when certain things are being said about him in the newspapers and on the internet.

Thans Cass


End file.
